sisters
by torarose
Summary: five yeas ago one friend left. now they will mee again. how will they react to each others life. chapter 4 finally up!
1. five yeas ago

The beginning of season 4. A month after Ross and Rachel broke up (the last time).

**Sisters**

_As the cab left, she looked back on the familiar building that had been her home for the last four years. It was so many memories. Many good, but also some bad. Now she had left it all behind, to start from scratch._

_An half-hour later she looked up at the house she grew up in. It looked the same as it always had, and as she walked up the path to the main entrance, she saw herself as a kid again. With no worries in life, and as the door opened and the familiar face stood in front of her she just wanted to cry and make it all go away. She swallowed hard and looked up at the man standing above._

"Hi daddy"


	2. the meeting

Five years ago one friend left. Now they meet again and many things have changed.

**Sisters:**

Chapter 2: the meeting 

Joey walked down the streets in Los Angeles. He was amazed by what he saw. He had seen the Hollywood sign and he had been on a guided tour of the rest of the whole city. Now he was walking down the busy streets in the middle of the city.

He had been told that if you walk down the LA street you will se at least one famous person each hour. Joey had now walked in almost twenty minutes without seeing anybody he recognized and he started getting impatient.

"Mommy, mommy" Joey heard a little voice call out.

"Mommy... Ouch" he felt something thump into his leg. He spun around and looked down at a little girl at his feet.

"Mommy" she cried out, before starting to sob hard. Joey stood there, not knowing what to do. The girl cries became louder and people looked at him as they past.

"Hey little girl. Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. The girl nodded but kept looking down.

"Where?" He asked again trying to make her stop crying.

"There!" she said pointing to her knee.

"Ooh. Do you want me to blow on it?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked at him.

"There you go. Better now?"

"Yes" The girl, said. Firmer in her voice now.

"So, you're looking for your mommy right?" the girl nodded as an answer.

"Well, what do you say to me helping you?"

"Oki"

"Yeah, you can sit on my shoulders!"

As Joey lifted the girl up on his shoulders he taught about how great he was with kids. "I'm rely good at this," he said to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Ooh nothing... What's your name?"

"Emmy" the girl replied. "What's yours?"

"It's Joey. Nice to meet you Emmy."

An other street:

_How had she done this? She had lost her baby-girl. Four years old, she was alone in the city. I'm never gonna find her am I._

She rounded the corner and looked down the street. There were so many people there. How the hell was she going to find her?

"Emmy, Emmy... Emily Mackenzie were are you?"

"Mommy!"

"Do you see her?" Joey and Emmy had stroll a few streets on the look for Emmys mother, but they had not yet seen a glimpse of her.

"Yes! Down there" Emmy said pointing down the street.

"Ok." Joey said lifting her down "Go find her!" but don't run away again.

"Ok Joey. I wont. Bye-bye."

Joey watched as the little light haired girl ran down the street to what had to be her mother.

_Well, I did a good deed there_. _Maybe I'll celebrate._

"Emmy. Don't you ever run away again." She said hugging her daughter close.

"I won't mommy."

"Now how did you find me?"

"I sat on the shoulders of a very nice man." Emmy stated.

"Ok. Were is this man?"

"He's right down there" She pointed.

"Hey, wait, excuse me sir."

Joey stopped as he heard a voice calling. He had heard this voice five years ago and he knew exactly who it was. He turned to see if he wasn't just seeing stuff.

"Joey?" the woman said surprised

* * *

OK, what do you think. Shall I go on??

This is my second fic and I don't now how good I am at this whole writhing thing.

Please read and review.


	3. ice creme

Sorry for not telling you this before, but I kind a forgot. This story is mainly about Rachel, no guy. Ross is not in this story although there is some talking about him. He is a really big jerk in this story, so all big Ross fan or R&R fan. It's not going to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the friends-characters but I do own Emmy.

**Sisters**

Chapter 3: Ice creme

"Joey?" she asked surprised.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Joey could not believe it was she. He had not seen her in five years, but she still looked the same.

"Yeah it's me. It's good to see you again Joey. And thanks for helping Emmy." She was babbling and then she gave him a hug. "Come on sweetie. We better get going."

"Nice to meet you to!" Joey called after her. He could not believe it. She was walking out of his life again. Out of everybody's life. "Man, Mon's gonna kill me" he sight. "Rachel!" he called, but she had already round the corner.

* * *

When he reached the hotel he lay down in the bed and looked up at the sealing. What was he going to do? He had lost her. Again. Only this time it felt like he had lost her for everyone else to.

"No!" he said to him self. He was not going to do that. He was not going to lose her.

A half-hour later Joey was out on the streets again. He had gotten Rachel's address and it wasn't long from the hotel. As he walked up to her building, he thought about what he was going to say to her.

"Hey. Are you going in?" a guy asked as he walked out the door of the building. Joey had not thought about this door being looked, but he pulled himself together and answered yes.

"How are you visiting?" he asked, probably just to make sure.

"Ooh... Rachel Green."

"Ok. Come inside. 4th floor." He said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks." Joey said then starting to walk up the stares. "Apartment 14. There it is."

He stood outside Rachel's apartment. Was he really going to do this.

"Yes!" he told himself, than he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Joey was expecting to se Rachel.

"Yes?" Emmy said, obviously trying to sound like an adult.

"Hey Emmy. Remember me?"

"Yes...?"

"Ah... Is your mother home?"

"Yes. Mommy!" She called as she ran into the apartment.

"I'll be right there!" Joey heard Rachel call. It still had not really sunken in that she was actually there.

She came intro the hallway, but stooped when she saw him.

"Joey?"

"Rachel did you really think I wound just live when you said goodbye?" Rachel looked down.

"Look, I could not do that. Not just for me Rachel. For everybody else to." she looked into his eyes.

"I... I don't no what to say."

"Just say you won't live us again."

"But Joey. Aren't you guys mad at me?"

"Why would you think so?"

"Because I left."

"No absolutely not." Rachel smiled to him, but didn't say a word.

"Please, just let me take you and Emmy out for some ice creme?"

"Ok. Let me just get her." Joey was surprised by his way of convincing her.

"Are you taking us out to ice creme?" Emmy asked enthusiastic, while she jumped up and down.

"I sure am." Joey said, happy.

"How do you no my mommy?"

"I knew her before you were born?"

"You did?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow! Why haven't I met you before?"

"Well... You no Emmy it's"

"You no, here we are" Rachel interrupted. Joey understood this was not a subject Rachel wanted to explain to his daughter, so he just let it go.


	4. dinner

Sorry for not having updated in so long. It's been some troubles with the computer I've had exams   
Sister Chapter 4: dinner 

"Err Rach… do you guys want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Joey asked when they had reached Rachel's apartment after ice creme. He didn't want to intrude in her life, but he wanted loose her again.

"I don't no Joe. I mean I've got to think of Emmy to you no. She doesn't need to get drawn into this whole mess.

"I now, but…"

"I'm sorry Joe." Rachel cut him off. "Yea me to." He answered and then he turned around and walked down the hallway.

Out on the street again, Joey wandered what he was supposed to do now. He couldn't just pretend that he didn't no she was there and he couldn't just not do anything about it.

"Joey, Joey!" He turned as he heard his name. He looked up to see Rachel lean out of the window calling him. When he looked at her she called "seven at "Dolly's"" more like a statement than a question. Then she closed the window.

Joey kept looking up at the window a couple of seconds the he turned around and, with a smile on his face, walked down the street to his hotel.

"Dolly's" was a little cozy restaurant, and as Joey stood outside, looking in, he understood why Rachel had picked this place.

Joey didn't see Rachel inside and he started to doubt that she would even show up, but he went in and got a table.

Ten minutes late, Rachel finally showed up. She ran into the restaurant and stopped to look around. When her eyes met his she looked down. Joey hoped that she would not back out and she didn't. She walked over to him.

"Hey rach. I'm really glad that you decided to come." Joey said looking up at her. "I'm glad I came." She said and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, but the sitter was late." She excused herself. "That's Ok." He reassured. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, this isn't a very fancy restaurant, but you can probably see that… I'll have the nachos, please" she told the waiter. The waiter nodded and looked at him. "I'll have that too." Joey said after debating with whether to go with that or a really good looking pizza. The waiter nodded again and left.

"So… how have you been Rach?"

"I'm great, got a job, money and an apartment…."Joey knew she was lying, of course she could have all douse things, but he knew her better than that. "Really you are great? That's great! " she would crack in five seconds, he told himself.

"Ok Joey, you no me to well." Joey tried to hide a little smile. "I have a great job, god friends, I have an adorable daughter… but I miss you and the guys so much." a single tear ran it's way down her cheek, and Joey felt bad, he didn't now why, but he felt awful.

"We have missed you to Rachel. All of us" he leant over and hugged her. "Really, all of you?" he sight and pulled away. "All that lives in New York"

"What do you mean Joe?" he looked into her eyes, the where so blue, but filled with confusion. "err.. Ross doesn't live in the city, the country any more. Rachel pulled more away and looked at him.

"What? What do you mean? He's moved away?"

"Yeah… sorry Rach." He looked at her. Trying to find out what her reaction was.

After a long pause she finally spoke. "Why are you sorry. It's not like I missed him or anything. It's not like I ever want to see him again. It's not like I expected him to show up her or anything" she put her head in her arm's and cried.


End file.
